O Cervo E A Corça
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: James Potter encontra uma corça na floresta, seria possivel o Maroto se apaixonar por ela?


Naquela noite, uma noite quente de verão, depois de deixarmos Remus na Casa dos Gritos eu a vi. Pode parecer estranho, mas naquela noite. Naquela noite eu me apaixonei por uma corça, uma linda corça de olhos verdes e pelos avermelhados.

Fiquei olhando hipnotizado para ela que me viu e encarou-me de volta, ficamos assim muito tempo até Almofadinhas chegar e ela sumir na noite.

* * *

- Pontas acorda! - mandou Sirius batendo com um travesseiro no meu rosto, escondi-me debaixo das cobertas.

- Porra Sirius me deixa dormir!

- Não vem me dizer que ainda esta de mal humor por aquela história ridícula de ontem! - Continuei enfiado embaixo dos cobertores. - Você vai perder a chance de convidar a Lily para sair no café da manhã.

- E daí? - Nesse momento senti Sirius ficar tenso.

- O que houve com você James? - puxou as cobertas de mim com um feitiço e eu levantei irritado.

- Você estragou meu momento ontem! - acusei revoltado.

- Seu momento com uma corça Pontas! Você esta ficando doido!

- Me deixe em paz Almofadinhas! - Sirius saiu do quarto revoltado. Fui para o banheiro e depois desci a Sala Comunal uma ruiva que eu conheço bem esta sentada no sofá, mas agora eu queria é encontrar aquela corça e não levar foras de Lily Evans.

Ela me olhou e fez uma careta, virei o rosto para ela e sai da Sala Comunal indo tomar café na cozinha não preciso de bagunça hoje.

Durante a tarde me vi desejando mais do que tudo que chegasse a noite, eu iria para a Floresta e encontraria a corça. Sirius passou o dia do meu lado olhando-me pelo canto do olho preocupado, Peter me contou que ele foi procurar Remus para dizer o que aconteceu noite passada e Aluado disse para ele esperar até a noite que todos Os Marotos se reuniriam.

O que eu quero agora é escapar dessa maldita reunião. Como eu posso explicar que me apaixonei por uma corça?

Bati a cabeça com força na classe da ultima aula. Evans sentada na minha frente olhou-me estranhando-me e quando viu que eu reparei voltou-se para frente vermelha.

Fui para a Sala Comunal depois do jantar com uma expressão de sacrifício, só não fui porque Sirius ao meu lado ficou o tempo inteiro para que eu não fizesse isso. Chegando lá Remus estava sentado na poltrona mais perto da lareira (que no verão tem um fogo que não aquece) nos esperando.

- Oi Pontas – cumprimentou e percebi Sirius fazendo uns gestos atrás de mim.

- Oi Aluado – disse sentando-me no sofá ao lado do Peter que comia uma barra de chocolate.

- Você está bem Pontas? - perguntou Aluado, respirei cansado.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo não sei o que! - disse Sirius começando um discurso. - Ele passou o dia inteiro com essa cara! E porque? Porque acha que está apaixonado por uma corça que viu ontem a noite na floresta! - Sirius gritou a ultima parte e Evans que passava deixou os livros caírem no chão e ficou nos encarando.

- Lily? - chamou Remus observando-a.

- Oi Remus – disse tímida juntando os livros e correndo para seu dormitório.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Sirius observando a escada agora vazia.

- Ela veio me perguntar assim que cheguei o que aconteceu com o Pontas – ergui os olhos chocado. Lily Evans preocupada comigo?

- Avise ela que agora o Pontas é apaixonado por uma corça! - Sirius folgou esperando que eu o desmentisse.

- James isso não é... normal – disse Remus, olhando-me preocupado.

- Você acha que eu não sei disso Aluado? Mas eu não consigo a tirar da cabeça! - exclamei exasperado.

- Eu vou é jogar um balaço na sua cabeça! - disse Sirius, revirei os olhos.

Lily passou e ficou me encarando o que será que deu nela hoje? Ficou vermelha e correu para o buraco do retrato.

- Ih, a ruiva resolveu cismar em você hoje Pontas – disse Sirius, me levantei.

- Vou dar uma volta – declarei.

- Não vai procurar a corça Pontas – disse Sirius quando sai pelo retrato.

- Potter – disse Lily surgindo do nada, virei-me para ela surpreso.

- Evans – disse para ela entender que estava prestando atenção.

- Você foi na Floresta ontem? - Ah, então ela só queria me dar uma detenção!

- Fui, depois me diga quando é a detenção estou com pressa agora – falei e caminhei para longe.

- Não... - a voz dela se perdeu na distancia. No fundo eu sei que só aquela corça faria eu esquecer Lily, talvez ela seja uma especie de substituta de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes como os de Lily.

Assim que alcancei as árvores me transformei em cervo e corri para onde havia encontrado-a ontem. Esperei por muito tempo andando de um lado para outro, mas algo me dizia que ela iria aparecer.

Depois de algum tempo que pareceu infinito a vi vindo na minha direção, quando chegou bem perto bateu com o focinho no meu.

O cheiro da Lily, até nisso ela é como a Lily o cheiro. Ficamos muito tempo só nos encarando como se decoracemos tudo um do outro. Com um salto a linda corça se transformou na garota mais linda. Lily Evans sorria para mim.

- Não é só você que tem segredos Potter – disse sorrindo docemente.

Lily Evans Corça? Lily Evans Animaga? Lily Evans sorrindo para _mim_?

Me transformei em humano de novo e encarei-a.

- Fale algo Potter, esse silencio esta sufocante – falou quando eu fiquei só encarando-a.

- Você é a corça – foi só o que consegui dizer e Lily me olhou preocupada.

- Você está bem James? - perguntou, por trás do meu estupor reparei que ela usou meu nome.

- Surpreso – respondi, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu também fiquei quando ouvi Black na Sala Comunal – disse, agora eu entendi a reação dela.

- O que você estava fazendo ontem na Floresta Lily? - perguntei ela ficou vermelha e não me xingou por usar seu nome.

- Fugindo dos meus pensamentos – respondeu sentando-se a beira do lago, fui atrás e sentei ao seu lado.

- Eles são tão terríveis assim? - perguntei.

- Não são terríveis, eu que faço eles serem terríveis. - Observei-a confusa, ela respirou fundo. - Eu estava pensando em você Potter.

Abri a boca e a fechei novamente. Ela pensava em mim?

- Em como me matar? - perguntei surpreso. Ela riu.

- Em como contrariando tudo que eu sempre desejei eu estou apaixonada por você Potter!

- Apaixonada por mim? - perguntei incerto.

- Não Potter pelo seu amigo Black – desdenhou ficando vermelha.

Foi exatamente nesse instante que eu entendi que o que eu mais queria, o que eu mais desejava havia se realizado. Uma felicidade explodiu dentro de mim como fogos de artifícios indo para todos os lados.

Eu sorri e uma Lily vermelha devolveu meu sorriso.

Naquela noite nós voltamos juntos para o castelo e dês daquela noite nós não nos separamos mais. Meu coração e alma pertencem a Lily Evans a garota e a corça mais maravilhosa. A garota que povoa meus sonhos desde pequeno, a Monitora não tão certinha que namora o Maroto que sorri feito bobo cada vez que a vê.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! É a segunda fic de um capitulo que eu faço! Tive a idéia e escrevi rapidinho! Espero que tenham gostado, deixem seus comentários ta? O comentario mais legal vai ganha uma fic dedicada ao autor do comentario ok? :D Bjs.


End file.
